Trust Issues
by BlackFox12
Summary: When Clark saves Lex, he exposes his secret. Written for a Valentine's Day challenge. Contains slash. Don't like? Don't read.


**Trust Issues**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the television series Smallville and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** When Clark saves Lex, he exposes his secret. Written for a Valentine's Day challenge

**Warning(s):** Spoilers; some mentions of violence; AU

**Pairing:** Clark/Lex - slash

* * *

Lex hung up the phone and sighed, pressing his hands against his forehead. He was alone, so it didn't matter so much if he allowed the stress he was feeling to show. Still, he only allowed himself a moment to focus on that negativity before he savagely pushed those emotions away.

Later, he would do something to release those feelings. For now, he still had to make nice with his father's cohorts.

As Lex was about to reach for his phone once more, it began ringing. He frowned and picked it up to answer. "Lex Luthor here."

"Hey, Lex, it's Clark." The other's voice filled Lex's ear with its warmth and Lex found himself relaxing for the first time in what felt like days. "Are you busy?"

"It's nothing that can't wait." Lex shook his head, wondering if he sounded as pathetic to Clark as he did to himself. Since when did he start acting like a lovesick teenager? "Did you need something?"

"Just wondered if I could swing by the mansion. Are you planning to go to the Talon tonight? I thought we could go together."

"That sounds like a great idea," Lex replied. "I need to finish off a couple of phone calls, but you can just come straight in and wait for me. I won't be long."

"I'll do that. See you then." There was a click as Clark hung up.

Lex sighed and wondered, not for the first time, what was wrong with him. Clark was his friend. The last thing he wanted was to mess things up between them, or make the situation awkward. Not to mention the fact that he was older than Clark - which wasn't a huge deal; but the fact that Clark's father hated him really was.

Knowing that he needed to get these jobs taken care of, Lex pushed away the thoughts of Clark waiting for him and began dialling the number of the next person he needed to call.

* * *

It took Lex a little while longer than he'd expected to finally finish making the last of his calls. As he left his office, though, he saw Clark waiting outside. "I wasn't sure you'd still be here," he commented.

Clark shrugged. "I knew you'd finish eventually."

"Did you want to go to the Talon straight away?" Lex asked.

Clark nodded and fell into step next to Lex as he began walking to the front door. Lex was caught up in his thoughts, trying not to allow himself to become too aware of how close the other was to him.

It was probably the fact that Lex was so busy trying not to think that he didn't notice the danger. He heard something that sounded a little like a cough and then felt himself knocked to the side. He watched with slightly wide eyes as Clark moved faster than humanly possible, disappearing from view for a few seconds.

As Lex began to push himself up, Clark appeared, moving at normal speed now. He leaned over to help Lex up. "Are you all right?"

Lex stared at Clark's hand, but didn't take it. His eyes shifted to the small, perfectly formed hole in Clark's shirt and he reached out, slowly touching the hole. "There's no blood." Really, he could have said something much more intelligent than that - but he was more shocked than anything else.

Clark immediately pulled back. "The bullet missed me."

"Really, Clark, I'm not stupid. That hole's right in the middle of your shirt. The only way you couldn't have been hit is if the bullet swerved after piercing your shirt. I know we live in Weird Central, but that seems a bit _too_ strange."

"Lex... you were shot at. You're clearly in shock." Clark was making a valiant effort, but he didn't sound quite as calm as he should have.

"I'm not imagining any of this. And I'm not in shock." Lex pushed himself up slowly, reaching out for Clark. "How are you not hurt?"

"I'm going." Clark headed for the door.

"Clark!" Lex cut himself off, hearing the note of almost-desperation in his voice.

Clark paused, but didn't turn round.

"I really did hit you with my truck... didn't I?"

Clark abruptly turned on Lex. Under any other circumstances, Lex might have recoiled, but Clark looked more upset than angry. "Do you want me to say yes, Lex? Tell you that you were right about me? That I'm a freak?!" Clark's voice rose a little on the last word.

"I don't think you're a freak, Clark. Stay here. Let's talk about this."

Clark shook his head. "I'm going back to the farm. And then..." He hesitated, seemingly at a loss.

"You'll leave?" Lex didn't need Clark to reply to that. "We're friends, Clark. Do you really think I'd throw all that away just because I found out your secret? The only thing I would change about this is you telling me yourself, instead of having to find out like this."

"You're a Luthor."

"That's your father talking. You know I'm nothing like him."

Clark's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "How can I be sure you won't use this against me?"

"Clark... you can trust me." Lex stepped nearer to Clark, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "I care about you. Far more than I care about making any kind of gain from your secret. And that won't change."

Clark slumped a little, but didn't pull away, which Lex figured could only be a good sign. "I've always been so careful."

"You saved my life."

"Of course I did. I don't want to lose you."

Lex pushed down the hope that rose with that comment. Clark was a good friend to everyone he allowed into his circle. Lex knew it didn't mean anything more than that. "I'm safe. Let's just stay here, all right? I imagine my security team will take down the shooter."

Clark nodded and then sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said, Lex. I panicked."

"I know you didn't mean it. It's all right." Lex reached out to close the door. "Why don't we have a couple of games of pool?"

Clark drew a slightly ragged breath and then spoke quietly. "You know... I was terrified when I saw you on the floor. I thought you'd been shot."

"I'm fine." Though Lex did hope that his security managed to find the shooter. Any number of people would hold a grudge against him. It could even be something to do with his father. Actually, Lex was pretty sure it _was_ something to do with Lionel. It would be just like his father to...

Lex blinked, surprised to find himself wrapped in Clark's arms. Having lost his train of thought, he stood there for a few moments before slowly returning the embrace. "I'm safe, Clark. I promise."

"Lex..." Clark's arms tightened a fraction, but not enough to actually hurt. "I don't think you understand. That fear..." He took another deep breath. "I know we're from two different worlds..."

"I don't know exactly what you're trying to say, but I care about you, Clark. A lot. I just don't think this is right." Lex started to pull away.

Clark made a sound that was almost a half-groan. Grazing Lex's chin with his fingers, he brushed his thumb over his lips and then leaned in to kiss the place he'd just touched.

Lex froze for a second, but then relaxed, embracing Clark and returning the kiss, deepening it as he shifted further into Clark's hold.

**The End**


End file.
